I'm not a Badass
by Darknight7893
Summary: Puck is being abused by his mom's boyfriend and no one takes notice to the changes in the jock's demeanor but Finn. Finn is eager to help but Puck doesn't want to let him in. Rated M for themes of abuse and rape. Oh, and Puck doesn't have a sister.


"Puckerman, what happened to your face? And don't say that it was your fight club, because you and I both know it was cancelled." Finn hadn't bothered to initiate contact with Puck in a while; he was still hot on the 'babygate' scandal.

Puck didn't look up from his lunch. He was staring at the grey slop moving it around on his tray; he didn't make any movements to show that he had even heard Finn.

Both of his eyes were black and he had two open gashes that had just begun healing. He had cauliflower ear on his right ear and his jaw had a nasty bruise running all the way down the left side of his face and going beneath his chin. His bottom lip was completely split open and swollen.

Finn ducked down a bit, on the edge of concern, but not wanting to show it. This was just not normal Puck. He should be fighting back with some snappy retorts, not acting almost comatose, "Dude? Hey, I'm talking to you." He reached to nudge Puck's shoulder. The shorter teen flinched violently flinging his fork across the empty table. His eyes shot up to meet Finn's for a second as his brain came out of its stupor, "What the heck Puck?" Finn backed up as he thought that Puck was going to puke on him. He was gasping.

Puck stood up, almost painfully, and ran/stumbled out of the cafeteria.

Finn looked around to see if anyone else had seen the situation go down, no one seemed to be paying attention. After taking a few seconds Finn decided that he should go find him. First he checked the bathroom, and then the nurse's office. He was nowhere to be seen. Lastly Finn walked out the parking lot and saw Puck fumbling with his keys and unlocking his truck.

Finn began briskly walking toward the shorter teen, he saw that he was having trouble getting up and into the cab of his truck, and this worried Finn a little bit more, _What has been going on?_ He asked himself. First his face, then the jumpiness, then the funny walking or rather stumbling out of the cafeteria and now the way he was struggling to get into his truck, something bad must've happened.

Before Finn got too close he spoke up to make his presence known so he didn't scare Puck again, "You ok?" Even though Finn knew he wasn't, he just didn't know what else to say.

Once again Puck jumped, this time with a wince and a sharp intake of breath, he finally had pulled himself into his seat and he tried to pull his door closed, as if he hadn't heard Finn, but Finn stood right in the way, blocking the door, and Puck's plan of escape. "Talk to me man."

"Just drop it Finn." Puck's voice wasn't cutting or venomous like Finn had imagined it would be, it just sounded tired and defeated. Finn shook his head slightly, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I mean, we're bros." He just looked at Puck's face and tried to make out any emotion, "We've always been bros."

Puck looked down and looked like he wanted to say something, instead he just tried to pull the door closed once again this time Finn let him. Finn watched his ex-best friend drive away the worry weighing heavy.

* * *

><p>Puck drove to his apartment and only parked when he saw that neither his mom's nor her boyfriend Danny's car was in the parking lot. He tentatively got out of his truck and slowly climbed the stairs to 2C.<p>

Once inside Puck sighed as he went to his room, he walked in to see it trashed, bad memories coming back to him from the night before.

_Danny had come in last night and Puck had decided that enough was enough; if Danny was going to hit him he was going to hit back. Danny is bigger than Puck and obviously works out, and apparently it makes him madder the more you fight back. _

_Danny completely disabled Puck knocking him to the floor. Puck had his hands over his face in a last ditch effort to avoid brain damage. Blows to the chest, back, head, and stomach, over and over again. This was easily the worst beating that Danny had dished out on him so far. Eventually he had tired himself out and left Puck's room, closing the door on his way out. Puck stayed on the ground for a solid hour before he crawled back into bed, popping two aspirin off of his bedside table._

He decided not to dwell on the memory too long and gently laid himself down on his bed. He was asleep in seconds.

He didn't hear his mom and Danny get home a few hours later. His mom probably already piss drunk at 2 in the afternoon.

Danny walked in silently, locking the door, not making his presence known until he was at the foot of Puck's bed, "Bitch! Wake up!"

Puck's entire body jumped, forcing a sharp intake of breath with the pain flared up all over his body.

"You sore?" Puck didn't answer and he tried his best to avoid eye contact, "LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Puck looked up to see that Danny's face was beat red and the vein on his forehead bulging.

"Yes." Is all he managed, he only looked in Danny's eyes for a second.

"Good cause now the real fun begins!" Danny made a move toward Puck and Puck wasn't quick enough to get up.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! _He screamed to himself.

Before he could even make any moves, Danny pulled him up by his collar to look him in the eye, "You deserve this you little piece of shit."

He flipped Puck onto his stomach, and laid his body on top of the struggling teen to keep him down as he lowered his pants. Once he had his own pants pooled at his ankles, he began on Pucks.

"Danny, please!" He was sobbing openly now, "Please don't!" He was hysterical, too weak to defend himself and about to be ass-raped by his mothers disgusting boyfriend.

Danny forced himself into Puck with out any warning. He didn't use any lube either. Puck screamed like he never has before. He could feel the sensitive flesh ripping with each rough movement.

"Oh yeah!" Danny began pounding into Puck at a harder and faster pace, "I guess you are good for something after all."

Danny didn't last long, spilling himself into Puck and pulling out just as rough as he pushed in. Puck screamed again, feeling nothing but the raw pain radiating from his ass. He could feel the blood and cum run down his legs and onto his sheets.

Puck heard Danny leave and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding it turned into a sort of dry sob.

After about 15 minutes, he slowly raised himself off the bed and onto his shaky legs; he slowly pulled his pants up. Not bothering to take anything, he quietly opened his door and saw that Danny had locked himself in his mom's room again. He quickly ran around the corner from the hallway to the living room and out the front door.

His ass was excruciating. He didn't know he was crying. He got into his truck and winced at the pressure put on his backside when he sat down. He closed his door and drove out of Lima. He was only about 20 minutes out of the corporation limit when his ass hurt too badly, he couldn't sit any longer. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out to walk. It had to be about 3am and he was exhausted and dizzy.

He walked about five minutes and found a park. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sit, but eventually he did anyway, his legs not able to hold him up anymore.

He was still crying but he tried to control himself so he could think of his next move. He felt in his pockets for his phone, and thankfully it was still there. He pulled it out and looked at his contact list. He had 3 missed calls from Finn.

He thought about it for a second, Finn was really his only option; no one else would even look at him.

He called Finn's number, Finn answered after only two rings, "Hello?"

Puck didn't know what to say, he felt himself falling apart again, and he didn't want Finn to hear him crying.

"Puck, I know it's you. Cell phones have caller ID." Finn heard Pucks breathing hitch, "Please talk to me."

Puck took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "I-I need help." He felt his voice quiver.

Finn immediately went to find his car keys, "Where are you?" He was getting more and more concerned the longer he listened to Puck crying on the other end, Puck never cried.

"Woodside P-park in Wes-westmin-ster." Is all he could get out, "There's no-no one else I-I-I can call." He was internally kicking himself for sounding like such a pussy.

Finn was already in his car when Puck had said where he was. Finn kept listening to Puck's loud and erratic breathing for the 20-minute ride out of town, "Almost there dude." He tried to stay calm as he passed Puck's truck on the side of the road.

When he pulled into the park he saw Puck on a bench, "Hey man, I'm here." Puck looked over to see Finn get out of his car and walk over.

They both put their phones back into their pockets, and Finn took a seat next to Puck on the bench, neither of them said anything for a moment, until Finn broke the silence, "What happened, you look worse than you did earlier." He almost didn't want the answer. He had an idea because of the way that Puck looked in pain from just sitting.

Puck tried to open his mouth to talk, but all that came out were strangled sobs. Finn reached his arm around Puck's shoulder, Puck flinched but Finn didn't waver. He pulled the shorter teen close, trying not to cause him any more pain.

Puck was shaking and gasping, "Shhhh… you're ok." Finn didn't know what else to say, he moved so that Puck could lay his forehead on Finn's shoulder, "Breathe, just breathe. You're ok," Eventually Puck calmed down, and there were only hiccups every once and a while.

"Let me take you home," Finn talked softly not wanting Puck to get upset again.

"No no no no," Puck tried to pull back but Finn held him tightly, Puck just slumped into the other teen, "I-I don't want to go-go home."

"Ok, can I take you to my house then?" Puck didn't respond, "Burt and my mom went to see Kurt's grandparents for the week, and Kurt is still at Dalton. It's just me."

When Puck didn't answer again Finn slowly stood up and pulled Puck with him. Puck was still exhausted and his body ached all over. Finn gasped at the sight of blood on the bench, Puck saw his friends horrified face and looked to the ground.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ "Fuck! Who did this to you?" Puck just shook his head.

Finn stepped in front of him and pulled his face up to look at him, his black eyes were red and swollen, "Who did this?"

Puck's breath caught again, "Danny." Finn was enraged, how could someone do this? He ran his hands through his hair and took a couple deep breaths.

Once he had calmed himself a bit, he pulled Puck's arm around his shoulders and they slowly made it across the park to Finn's car. "Hold on one second," he left Puck leaning on the hood of the car, and went to get a towel out of his gym bag in the trunk. He laid it on the passenger seat and helped Puck get in.

He closed the door and rounded to his side of the car and got in, "Do we need to go to the hospital?" Finn knew Puck hated them but he also knew that being raped was usually something you went to the hospital for.

Terror flashed across Puck's features and he shook his head, "No, no hospitals."

Finn nodded and started the car and they began their drive back to Lima deciding to pick up Puck's truck later. Finn felt very bad, Puck winced every time they hit a bump in the road his head was back against the headrest, his eyes screwed shut. Finn placed his hand on the linebacker's knee, offering what little comfort he could.


End file.
